xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tephra Cave
Tephra Cave (English dub: /ˈtɛfɹə/) is a large, cavernous area in Xenoblade Chronicles. It must be navigated at least twice throughout the game in order to reach both the Cylinder Hangar and Bionis' Knee. At first it can be reached via Tephra Cave Entrance at Colony 9. Story This cave network is the main path from Colony 9 to Colony 6 and the rest of Bionis. A permanent squad of the Defense Force is within the complex. Another path links the cave with the Cylinder Hangar which rests above Colony 9. Reyn has been tasked with gathering Cylinders to operate a Mobile Artillery that has crashed into a house in the Residential District of Colony 9. The actual Cylinder Hangar appears to be part of a larger ship, which Shulk theorizes was made by Homs. After the Mechon assault on Colony 9, a previously sealed door has now been unsealed. Shulk and Reyn use this new path to reach Colony 6. While in the cave, they reach a dead traveler. They decide to allow this traveler to "return to the Bionis", leaving the corpse in a body of water. After this, they decide to rest, while they comment on the lack of travelers on the caves. After Shulk wakes up, he catches up with Reyn, and they are attacked by a group of spiders, which take Reyn hostage. Shulk tries to catch up with him, scared because of a vision he saw with Reyn dying from a big spider. After a long chase, he manages to catch up with Reyn just before he is killed by the spider. In an act of desperation, Shulk manages to unlock Monado Shield and saves Reyn. Together they manage to kill this beast and safely exit the caves, not before theorizing that the spider was the reason why nobody from Colony 6 had reached Colony 9 for a while. After the events on Mechonis Core, an area of Tephra Cave opens up which contains enemies in their 90s. It can be found at Vilia Lake where there were previously rocks blocking the path. The new area also contains a Giant ruin. Landmarks and Locations GF Landmarks: * Tephra Path * Mag Mell Ruins * Rear Entrance * Spring of Grief GF Locations: * Caterpile Nest * Escape Pod Bay * Warehouse 2 * Tephra Cavern * Hidden Warehouse * Forgotten Cave 1F Landmarks: * Vilia Lake * Bafalgar Tomb 1F Locations: * Emergency Warehouse * Soothsayer's Crypt * Prayer Room * Bone Corridor 2F Landmarks: * Heavenly Window 2F Locations: * Trader's Stopover * Arachno Feeding Lair * Arachno Queen's Nest * Kneecap Hill * Path of Absolution 3F Landmarks: * Leg Pass Enemies * Arachno Queen (Boss) * Soldier Arachno * Arachno Sac * Cute Caterpile * Eater Caterpile * Prom Skeeter * Air Vang * Singing Brog * Tephra Lizard * Cave Skeeter * Jewel Krabble * Desert Krabble * Weather Flier * Plane Bunnit * Arm Bunnit * Night Wisp * Dim Wisp * Dorsiar Lizard Unique Enemies * Resolute Arachno * Mining Patrichev * Devoted Arachno * Wallslide Gwynry * Cellar Bugworm * Solid Konev * Lurker Krabble * Gluttonous Eugen * Zealous Arachno * Lurker Brog * Plump Sprahda * Judicious Bunitzol * Reckless Galdon Heart-to-Hearts * Reyn and Fiora - Heart affinity * Dunban and Riki - Cloudy Affinity * Shulk and Reyn - Cloudy Affinity Category:Locations Category:Bionis Locations Category:Tephra Cave Category:Areas